1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sun visors, and more particularly to sun visors adapted to be attached to a pair of eyeglasses.
2. Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made to provide sun visors, eye shades and the like for use with eyeglasses. Examples of these are as follows: Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 542,015; Degges, U.S. Pat. No. 947,636; Mahlmann, U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,967; Grove, U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,242; Henderson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,834; Bricker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,050; Sommers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,793; Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,170; Honsaker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,204; and Jacobson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,035.
These prior art eye shades or sun visors have been made of various types of material and have had various means for attaching the shade to eyeglasses. Several of these prior art eye shades, for example as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,541,242, 2,762,050 and 2,795,793, have had various types of straps, elastic thread or plastic loops for retaining the eye shade to the glasses of the wearer. Because of the way the prior art attachment means have been mounted, the eye shade/visor can easily become separated from the loop, particularly during active use by the wearer and by repeated attachment and removal of the eye shade to the eyeglasses.